


The Star-crossed Pirates

by sabbychat03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bakery, Barn, Best Friends, Captains, Children, Death, Dorks, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, For people who know the show, France (Country), Hiding, Idiots in Love, Locked up, Lord, Love, Marriage, Miscarriage, Ocean, Pirates, Play Fighting, Pregnancy, Prison, Romance, Sailing, Secret Relationship, Sex, Ship, Stealing, Swearing, Swordfighting, Teenagers, Torture, Wedding Night, crew - Freeform, love making, pre-character knowledge advised, secret, sensual, seperated, the bugaboo, the lucky charm, they are pirates and will fight and stab people, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbychat03/pseuds/sabbychat03
Summary: I was inspired by 'theflasevipers' Pirate Au Art work, and came up with a story about two people who have an epic love but there are many bumps in the road before they can get the happy ending, that is if they can have a happy ending. Only time will tell.I'm super excited to share with everyone it is a work in progress but I have big plans to write a decent sized story.He promised her forever, so then why is she the one hunting him down for revenge? What will befall these soulmates and what adventures will they have at sea. Read to find out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“En garde”

The clash of metal was drowned out by the unsatisfying wooden sticks the two had found on their trek through the woods. 

“Adrien, you know that’s not how it works, we are pirates, and pirates always play dirty” she grinned mischievously at the disgruntled face he made. 

Then went in for the kill, shoving him hard and whacking him in the leg so he fell to the side. The pain unbalancing him. She giggled, giggled at his pain.

“Mari, that hurt, I though you loved me?” the pouty face he made was adorable.

“Of course I do, that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you win” she smirked but held out her small hand to help him up. He slowly tangled their fingers together, but before she could see the evil gleam in his eyes, pulled her roughly down on top of him. He rolled over trapping her underneath his slightly bigger body. 

“Now you’re stuck princess, what you gonna do about it?” he had a shit eating grin plaster across his face, not considering the mirrored look on hers a threat. Not until she began ferociously tickling him, she went straight for his thighs, which were oddly, extremely ticklish. Before he could call for mercy, he was screaming in hysterics unable to breathe, or find the strength to get her to stop.

“Obviously, I will start a tickle fight because I always win those” she winked. 

He was wriggling like a fish out of water and managed to roll away from her for long enough to shout “Mercy, PLEASE Mari, mercy” his breathing was laboured as she slowly and reluctantly retracted her little fingers away from his most ticklish spots.

They just laid there for a moment looking up at the sky while they squashed the wild grass beneath their backs, then her turned to admire her, falling all the more in love with her. Yeah, he was only 13, but when you know, you know. 

Her eyes locked with his and they smiled the most loving smiles at each other. This time she rolled on top of him and cuddled close, reminiscing in the alone time they were able to enjoy for once.  
He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go, yet found unforgettable comfort in the blissful embrace. 

“I love you” he mumbled into her hair. 

She started giggling again, “you can’t just say things like that, I’m only 11 years old, with the world at my fingertips” she repeated her speech, simultaneously wiggling her fingertips in his face, but couldn’t keep the love she felt off her face. 

“I love you too, but there’s no way I’m that lucky, its not possible that I met my soulmate, you, so young” shaking her head, already submerged by non-stop spiral of overthinking thoughts.  
She was pulled out of her muddled mind by the two warm hands holding her face. Looking directly into his eyes, she could see his very soul screaming out to her. 

“I love you Mari, and nothing is ever going to change that” he nuzzled her neck, then reluctantly started to get up, looking towards the deserted sticks and basket off to the side, huddled under a tree. 

She got up too, but eagerly hugged him, attempting to forget they were late. He nestled his nose into her loose locks, smelling the bakery on her. 

“God, you’re such a cat” she laughed but started to pick out the twigs and prickles out of her plain creamy dress. She knew her parents were waiting for her to get back from the market and help out in the bakery. It was 1544, in Paris, France. While beautiful, was also dangerous, not all dreams could come true in the city of love, especially hers. 

Adrien was lucky he came from a wealthy lord’s home, his dad was very, very rich, thus the navy coat with golden buttons, when they first met, she was so nervous about ruining his fancy clothes, she thought she’d have to pay it off for the rest of her life. 

He clasped her hand and was already holding the wicker basket that had been set to the side, while they had their fun. They began a slow pace making their way back to town.

She loved the warm breeze that spring had brought but loved the trees full of birds singing more.  
“What’s your greatest, most epic dream” she asked him quietly. 

He looked at her solemnly “to be with you freely” he heartbrokenly replied. 

“No, I don’t count, and you know why we have to hide and sneak around, if your dad knew you were even friends with a bakers daughter he would never let you out of the house. Its safer this way” she smiled at him then “Plus we get to have all this alone time” she slid her fingers up his chest to grasp behind his neck. 

He stopped breathing, holding it in for a second, while she came closer to his face, pecking him quickly on the check and ducking away. 

“Oh no you don’t, I deserve a kiss right here” he pointed to his lips “for the lump of a bruise forming on my shin” she smiled at distracting him from the reality of their relationship. 

“Just one?” she smiled, she could not stop smiling, even though her jaw was starting to ache.

“Yes please” she came closer hovering in front of him. Slowly leaning forward until there lips met chastely for a few seconds. He hummed as she pulled away, lost to the world as he surrounded himself in Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

He lovingly took her hand once again starting to walk the trail they had memorised to get back home. 

“I think becoming a pirate would be pretty cool, if I had to have a dream that wasn’t you” he chivalrously bowed to her, “just think my lady, the endless ocean in our sights, free to be together, stopping the bad guys, just call me captain Chat Noir of all the seas”.

His gaze caught on the barn in the distance, the farm to the left clued them in on how close they were to having to separate again. 

“Permission to come aboard, love?” she smiled at his awe-struck face. 

“Yes, it is your ship too, even named in your honour, ‘The Bugaboo’” she laughed at that.

“The Bugaboo, what an awful name, way to cheesy, a grand ship can’t be called that”.

“One day my love ill gets a ship, the biggest ship there ever was and call it the astounding, beautiful, glorious name, just to show you how amazing it is” loving his goofiness she gave him a parting hug and kiss before they had to separate and go to their own homes. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Adrien” she began walking off, but he just watched her go for a little while.

“That’s actually a great idea, we could be free and in love out at sea, where money, status and my father can’t keep us apart” he smiled to himself as he though aloud, now he had to plan how to achieve this dream and be with the girl he loved. 

*****

Present day - 1556

She was strolling by a news stand but suddenly stopped at seeing the newspapers lining the walls, picking one up, she overheard the shop keeper huff, throwing a gold coin over her shoulder, he turned away allowing her to walk off with the paper. 

Scrolled across the front page in large bold lettering 

‘CAPTAIN CHAT NOIR ROBS PRINCESS LILA'S SHIP’,

she smirked, she was getting closer to finding him and getting closer to unleashing her revenge. She tucked the paper into her large red leather coat, making her way back over to Alya.

“We have him right where we want him Als”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT  
> I figured I might as well as post the finished chapter, Enjoy :)

Making her way back to her ship ‘The Lucky Charm’ she boarded and was surrounded by her entirely female crew. All women who had been hurt or mistreated just for being a strong female, she made an exaggerated happy face, holding up the paper.

“We have him now girls” triumphant cheers rang out as she waved it around for all to see.

“I don’t however feel bad at all that Princess Lila was robbed of all her precious jewels”.

Chloe shouted out “once we find him dibs on the jewels, only I deserve the fine gems fit for a princess”. 

Captain Ladybug rolled her eyes, “sure Chloe, whatever you want, as long as I get him”.

Knowing murmurs rang out among the crew, they all knew of Marinette’s mission to get Captain Chat Noir. For whatever reason, nobody knew why she was hell bent on finding him. 

The Captain made her way to her quarters below the deck where the wheel steering the boat was. While her ship was not monstrous like ‘The Bugaboo’, it had its perks being able to sail fast without any drag, meanwhile able to defend herself against anyone. 

That’s how she knew she could beat Captain Noir without causing major damage to her future ship. She smirked at the thought.

She opened the red door to her quarters, it opened into a decent sized, dark wooden room with bookshelves lining the entry way corridor, it spat her out into a large room on the left was her bed and precious cargo that may come in use, such as spare bedding. 

To the right was her office and meeting space with a large round table, that was currently overflown with maps, all leading her to her long-lost murderous love. 

She stood looking at the table, feeling overwhelmed. Deciding to rest her mind briefly, she laid down on her strewn bedding. She hadn’t slept in 3 days because of the non-stop tracking. She was so close she could practically feel him. 

It wouldn’t be long now, and she trusted Alya with the orders she had left before she came to rest. She would need her full strength before she took on the notorious Chat Noir and his entirely savage male crew of vicious pirates. At least her ladies had some class. 

Resting her head on a lump of flat pillows she attempted to get comfortable in the single bed made of majority wood and no comfort. She laughed at the thought of her whole crew who had hammocks which were more comfortable than the Captains bed. 

After some tossing a turning the memory of a faraway past, she so desperately wanted to forget, surfaced. 

It was 1551 early in the year, winter was just defrosting from her hometown, she was 17 and more in love with Adrien then she had ever been. 

He was 19 at the time and had to go to what he described as “horribly boring, waste of time, courting events” his father was forcing him to get out, since he had never had any love interests, what his father didn’t know was currently killing Adrien. 

From what she heard princess Lila was a spoiled brat who had taken a fancy to Adrien, despite his disguises and funny means of hiding from her. He mostly stuck next to Chloe on those evenings just to keep Lila at bay. 

Chloe had known about their relationship for a while now, she had covered for them more times than Marinette could count. At first, she didn’t like Chloe, but after understanding she was locked up more than Adrien, she felt bad, and knew if she ever planned on leaving, she would help Chloe escape too.

Today however was special it was their anniversary, the day she met her soulmate all those years ago and apparently, he was planning a surprise. 

Currently she was blindfolded and walking… uh she wasn’t sure where, all she could feel was Adrien’s hands on her shoulders guiding her through, she was pretty sure the woods.  
Eventually he stopped and came to stand in front of her, he held her hands and said he was going to remove the blind fold now. 

The dark world appeared around her making it hard to understand where she was. Eventually he turned her around the face the big red barn they always passed on the way home from their hangouts.

He warmed her while waiting for her reaction, he was rubbing her arms and trying to get her to take his cloak. 

“I have a surprise and its inside the barn, common let’s go” he started running excitedly, she was a little confused but went chasing after him anyway. 

“What if we get caught?” she giggled trying to catch him.

“We won’t if we stay quiet” a mischievous look past across his features. 

Once she made it to the door, he opened it a crack and followed her in guiding her to the ladder on the left that led them to the second level where a whole bunch of hay was stacked. 

“What are we doing Adrien, in a barn?” 

“Calm down just around this corner” she turned and found a small wall had been made by the hay to separate the open second floor from the rest of the barn, hundreds of candles littered all the hay-less spaces.

“Aww this is so sweet, but also dangerous” she remarked, looking towards Adrien, she gestured to the space “what if all the hay catches fire, that would be very bad”.

“Don’t worry love, I was very cautious of placing all the candles to light the small space, plus there’s a window if we need to, we can always jump” he winked at her, hoping to remove the uneasiness in her eyes with his joke.

“You trust me don’t you Bugaboo?” he smiled knowing her reluctance was quickly fading.

“Always” she said, leaving him speechless for a moment.

He came up to her slowly pulling a bunch of wildflowers from his hiding place and held them out to her. She smiled and smelled the earthy fragrance. 

“Happy anniversary love” she smiled at his overly romantic gesture. 

“I love you, happy anniversary” she came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a long mind-blowing kiss, she tasted so sweet, like cherries, mouths moving tongues meeting. 

He groaned at how worked up he was getting from just her lips alone, she giggled and pulled away slightly. 

“You need a minute?” she laughed still clinging to their hug.

“Yeah, but you being so close isn’t helping” he whined. 

She laughed again and turned around to inspect the bed of hay to the side. As she turned back to face him, she asked “hey what’s that for-” the words died in her throat. 

She saw the man she loved more than life itself, down on one knee, with a black velvet box held out to her, a simple silver ring with a rectangular red ruby in the centre shined in the candlelight. 

Tears came rushing to the surface, “Adrien-”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, love of my life, girl of my dreams, apple of my eye” he teased, making her laugh as tears ran down her checks.

“I love you Mari, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter where that is, I want to wake up and go to sleep with you in my arms, hold your hand as we walk through the market, buying food to make in our home, for the family we will one day have”. He took a steadying breath “will you-”

“Yes” she jumped onto him, making him unsteady and fumble with the ring box.

He laughed, tears now escaping him, “I didn’t even get to finish”, she laughed now, kissing away his tears. 

“Sorry” she mumbled.

He reached up sliding his thumb under her eyes and held her face “love, will you marry me and become my wife”.

“Yes” she kissed his forehead, “Yes” his checks, “Yes forever Yes”, his lips. 

Shakily his fingers grasped the ring and placed it on her delicate fingers.

“This looks really expensive Adrien, don’t get me wrong, I love it, but wow it’s just so, BAM”. It was a rock.

He laughed, “I don’t care, you deserve the world, and though this is one of earths small treasures, I promise to give you everything and more as we spend our lives together, I love you, forever and always”.

He kissed her lips fiercely, hoping to show the feelings and unimaginable, indescribably love he carries for his girl. He licked her lower lip wanting to gain entry to her mouth, she opened, and their tongues collided in desperation to feel each other in any and every way possible.

He bit her lip making her moan and then smile. He stopped to look deep into her bluebell eyes, he went back to kissing her mouth, but her smile made it impossible to kiss her with fervour, he huffed and moved downwards to her smooth pale throat, leaving wet open mouthed love bites all over her.

“Ahhh, Adrien, no marks my parents will kill me” this only made him bite harder. He sucked on her pulse point, knowing a bruise would quickly form. 

“It’s winter Mari, theirs this thing called a scarf” he halted his movements any way. 

Seeing the lust in her eyes, he picked her up and took her over the makeshift bed he’d laid out the previous night. 

He watched her while he was on his knees in front of her laying form, slowly he took off his and her shoes, and moved to hover over her.

“Are we going to-” she asked, he knew what she was asking.

“No, I don’t know, I just thought we could make out, like usual. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or rush anything” he spoke gently, a whisper in her ear. 

“I’d wait for you forever” he huskily spoke into her mouth.

She yanked his coat off his shoulders with a wildness, raking her hands over his cotton covered back, then nimbly started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. 

“Adrien, I want you” she pleaded, he caught her lips in yet another searing kiss.

They both moaned out simultaneously. He started untying her dress that also posed as an apron, removing the beige rough fabric that covered her under clothes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he was cautious about his movements, making sure to look her in the eyes, making sure she wasn’t just caught up in the moment. 

The look he received, and the nod of her head told him all her needed to know. Before he knew it, his clothes had been tossed to the side, only his briefs remaining. She ran her hands over his olive skin, that was glowing due to the warm candlelight. 

An over worn, torn and resewn chemise was in his sight, his hands were stuck, cemented on the exposed skin of her lower stomach. “it’s okay Adrien, breathe”. She laughed at the face he made, stuck between nervous and frozen like a statue.

She placed her palms over his hands and softly grasped them carrying them to her shoulder so the strings of her covering could be untied. He was looking only at her face, scared to look down or away. She gave a warm smile, the need present on her face.

She pulled him down latching her lips onto his own, giving him a moment of familiarity. 

“Adrien it’s okay, their just breasts, half the population has them” she smirked at his shock.

Slowly, unnervingly slow, his fingers grasped onto the strings, “is this okay?” he breathed heavily on her neck.

“Yes, please, please Adrien, I want to feel you” she peppered kissed onto his neck softly.

The strings were lightly pulled until the small bows disappeared, she was still covered when it was undone, he released yet another heavy breath like the worst was over.   
She was only just getting started. 

She slowly sat up, him in her lap, his large member brushed her thigh, she giggled at the ticklish feel. 

His bulge became much more attentive after brushing by her, his face was mortified and covered in red. She leaned forward and kissed him, in the hope of removing his embarrassment. 

“it’s okay Adrien, very normal” she stated in a serious voice. 

“How am I the one who’s flustered and your cool as a cucumber?” he questioned, shrugging her shoulders she grasped the lower parts of the cloth, beginning to remove it over her head. 

“I don’t know, I love you, I’ve known you for 8 years now, I’m ready to take this next step with you” tossing the fabric into his pile of clothes, she then looked at the awe on his face. 

He had the biggest smile, and he hadn’t even looked yet, instead he moved forward “god, I love you woman” he ran his very large hands up her bare back for the first time making her shiver in anticipation. 

He laid her back down on her back, admiring her creamy mounds, with peachy pink erect nipples, that reminded him of cherries on-top a delicious desert.   
His face hovered over her chest seeking her approval.

“Please Adrien”, his lips came down on one of her nipples while his hand groped the other, currently neglected breast, making her moan so loud he laughed. 

“Mari you can’t be that loud even if we are in the middle of nowhere. People from town are going to hear you” she playfully swatted his shoulders. But ultimately grasped his head shoving him back towards her breasts.

He eagerly suckled and kissed every inch of her chest, slowly he made his way down her abdomen, licking her belly button, he ran his tongue all the way back up, around her nipples and up to her neck, where he kissed up to her ear.

Huskily he murmured “I want you Marinette, love, I want to be inside you” she moaned at the thought, greedily wrapping her legs around his lower back pressing into his deliciously firm ass.

He sat up after he’d given her a toe-curling kiss. His hands clutching her hips. “ready?”.

She nodded, and her feet scraped the sides of his briefs attempting to slide them lower on his hips. Just to get a taste of what she wanted most.

He untied the bows on either side of her hips, removing and tossing the fabric away. His eyes were drawn to the plump, swelling pink lips, surrounded by a cute patch of short dark hairs. 

He lowered his face to be between her legs looking up into her eyes, he kissed the dark patch of hair covering her pubic bone. 

“Your beautiful” he murmured.

“Really?” she pleadingly questioned, the insecurity over the hair, there, came to mind. 

“Love your perfect, beautiful, all I could ever dream of”.

“Even with all the hair everywhere?” she asked sheepishly.

“Especially with the hair there, it’s like icing on a cake” he smiled as she threw her head back to laugh.

“You are such a bad liar” she giggled anyway. 

“I’m not lying, I love you, all of you, including all the hair down there, plus I have it too, nothing to worry or be embarrassed about, remember?” she gave him the most ‘I’m in love with you’ look ever.

Reading her mind, he crawled up to her, their lips meeting and hands exploring. 

“Can I take your underwear off now?” he laughed at her bluntness. 

“Yes dear”

In one swift motion she was staring at his little, not so little friend, she looked about ready to eat him, he couldn’t decide if it was hot as hell or worrying. 

He leaned forward, his cock grazing her entrance, she gasped at the sensation and trapped him with her legs wrapping around him. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he rubbed himself through her folds. 

She was slick with her arousal, the head of his erection entered her, shocking them both at how ready she was.

“Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to do that yet” he explained.

She grabbed his neck bringing him down low to lie on top of her, their chests met, making them suck in breaths of overwhelming pleasure. She smiled at him “it’s alright, now you understand how bad I want you” she had a self-satisfying look in her eyes, like ‘I told you so’.

She gave him a lingering chaste kiss “put it in Adrien” she smiled at his shock he was once again blushing.

Slowly, unbearably slowly as he kissed every inch of her face, he started to enter her, when he was only halfway in, her tight walls clenched. He heard her huff and felt her feet dig into his ass so that he submerged himself in her fully. 

He breathed out taking a moment to clear his head, god she was so tight and full of him. Her walls were squeezing, he let out a long-drawn-out groan. 

“God, Mari, I’m not going to last long with you doing that” he looked up at her innocent eyes, her feet now stopped their movement on his ass.

She kissed his nose “sorry” she replied.

She leaned up to his ear and bit his earlobe, licking the flesh to the top of his ear “fuck me” she pleaded.

“Mari, you have such a foul mouth for such a sweet person”.

“Make me cum, please”.

He started to move his hips, pumping into her as fast as he dared, he was recounting the country’s history dates he had learned from his tutor today. 

The kisses she left on his neck brought him out of the thoughts, he leaned down suckling on her lush mounds, making her cry out, she continued to tightly grasp onto his back scratching her nails in at the overwhelming sensations all over her body. 

She could already feel the twinge in her gut, every time he entered her, the pressure on the bundle of nerves inside, sent ripples of ecstasy to her brain, plus the nibbles on her sensitive nipples were not helping. 

Moaning out she cried “Adrien, I’m gonna”.

He moaned too “Mari I’m not going to last much longer” he moved one of his hands down to her clit, the mere brush across the nerves set her on fire. 

“Oh My God” reaching her peak, she cried out. He remained thrusting, still roughly moving, building her back up to another high. 

He went harder and faster the movement caused her to slide in the hay, she giggled but gripped on tighter to him.

“Mari…” he came inside her then, the sensation and heat of him sent her over the edge for a stronger second wave. 

She cried out, biting his neck to drown out her cries of pure pleasure. He slowed his movements and kissed her neck nuzzling into her. He was now heavily lying over her, but she didn’t mind, his body provided warmth and comfort.

Her eyes fluttered to a close, drifting off due to the perfection and feeling of being complete.

“Captain, Captain get up” Alya pounded on her door startling her out of the memory, the past she couldn’t escape.

With a red flush at the heat of the memory she went over to her basin full of water quickly splashing her face. 

“Yeah, what is it Alya?” she shouted out to her first mate.

“We see it, it’s off in the distance” Marinette startled at that, like lightening she rushed out her door scanning the distant ocean, “where?”.

Alya pointed her finger to the left showing a huge black ship off in the distance, it was bigger than people said, it didn’t matter, she could do this. 

“Full speed to that pirate ship, NOW!” she screamed at everyone on deck, they stood in shock for a moment at her desperation but knew better than to piss her off.  
She rushed back into her cabin grabbing her yoyo.

“Alya go get everyone geared up immediately, I don’t want to take any chances”.

Walking back out onto the deck “everyone, prepare for the fight of your lives, I want you all to be ready and on guard, we are not going there with the intent to kill them, but they are pirates so don’t take any chances, no matter who it may be” 

Giving a pointed look to Chloe, she took a deep breath, her day had come she would finally be seeing him again, but it didn’t mean she was going to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started chapter 3. Where Captain Chat Noir's past finally catches up with him.  
> ;)
> 
> Surprisingly sex/ smut is super hard to write, especially for me. This was the first time I have ever done it, and I've never had any sexual experiences, like none whatsoever. Please give me feed back if I can make it better. There will be more latter on in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ladybug-

It wasn’t possible, there was no way in hell she was this lucky.

Either Chat Noir’s crew were all ghosts, or just plain stupid. 

Her ship, ‘The Lucky Charm’ had no special powers or hidden means of being invisible, so how was it possible that her bright red pirate ship had gone undetected by ‘The Bugaboo’?

It just didn’t make sense there was no one, not a single soul watching, no one that had looked out to the horizon in the past hour, while her ship came and snuck by.

Who the hell was steering this enormous ship, what the hell had everyone so distracted, did Chat Noir’s crew really not have to keep a look out for any possible threats, were they that infamous?

She was mine boggled, her ship was now safely parallel to his ship, it was smaller so made it easy not to be seen from the life less deck, if there were people on it, they would have had to look directly down. If they did, they would be in for one hell of a surprise.

Determined to see what was going on Alix had volunteered to catapult onto ‘The Bugaboo’ to scope out where her crew should attack. 

Silently, the machine propelled Alix into the air landing her on top of a wooden beam belonging to a sail. Ladybug was cautiously following the gestures Alix made from her position. Apparently, all Chat Noir’s bandits were in a group, playing poker? 

Well, it seemed they were playing some sort of card game from the motions coming from her sly bunny. However, the Captain wasn’t present among the group.

Ladybug made the conscious deduction that he was probably in his quarters, if not, she would turn the whole ship upside down to find him.

“Okay, everyone ready?” she asked her crew in a whisper. The girls all nodded.

“Pick one pirate and go straight for the throat, I don’t want any of them making a single noise until I have dealt with Chat Noir”. 

Quick as can be they all leapt into action, Marinette climbed up to the crows-nest on her ship, from there she swung from a thick rope up onto ‘The Bugaboo’, flipping to land on the railing of the helm, located right above the Captain quarters.

She didn’t bother looking at the games happening on the main desk, rather slid right down the railing to the staircase and came barging through the black cabin door.

-Chat Noir-

The sway of his ship, sailing the expansive sea, rocked him right into a lull of sleep. 

He could barley make out the cheers of his men, choosing to play go fish. He didn’t understand how these troublesome men could find joy in a child’s game. The laughter was reassuring to his generosity for a day off. 

He lifted his head from the desk looking down on the map, taking him to their secret island where their treasure was all hidden. He wanted to rid what had been stolen from the princess, immediately.

Everyone on the mainland knew he had it, including desperate pirates, looking for some dough. Some were in fact stupid enough to challenge him, but they all lost.

His shoulder was still tender from the fight on Lila’s ship, he had shoved his first mate Nino out of the way of an incoming barrel. Let’s just say the bruise he obtained was melon sized.

Something red flickered just outside his window, drawing his eye, he stilled, the laughter pouring in from the deck had stopped. 

It was silent, his ship was never silent, what on earth was going on?

The heavy door to his cabin screeched open, pummelling a large vase to shatter all over the floor. The sun was currently right in his eyes, he could only make out a small silhouette. 

Wait, small? 

No one on his ship was that size, even Nathaniel who was the smallest of his crew, was still a foot taller than who ever this was. 

Quick as a cat he reached for the sword on his desk, which was currently tucked away into the handle, looking almost like a tube. 

He was however not fast enough.

-Ladybug-

“Hello Captain remember me?” she swooped in startling him. 

He was not expected an ambush, especially not from her. 

It was funny to see the confusion, up until hate plastered across his face, when she stepped into his view.

“Ma-” the words died on his lips, he was trapped by a weirdly strong string looking thing. She knelt in between his knees smirking at his easy defeat. 

She blew air onto his neck, she came into his personal space, her nose barely a centimetre away from his. 

“Surprised to see me kitten?” the tease left her tongue just as he was about ready to head butt her.

He clenched his jaw in anger, baton in hand he was about to extend it, when she roughly kicked his hand with her boots, resulting in the metal sliding across the floor of his quarters.

He shook his hand like it hurt, good she wanted him to hurt.

Bringing her finger up to him, running it along his through, lifting his chin.

“What’s the matter love? Surprised to see me?”. She smirked at his scowl. 

Dragging his chair out the door of his cabin, she showed his crew who was in charge now.

“It’s ladybug now” she smirked, loving his now startled and shocked expression. She was always one to be bold.

-Chat Noir-

“Listen up” she started, getting his crews attention.

Female pirates littered his deck, his ship.

He stomped his feet in outrage all the men had swords or guns to their heads. 

“I’m in change now anyone who doesn’t like it can leave, NOW” she screeched “your Captain is no more, if you can’t pledge your loyalty to me, then you’re of no use”.  
The men began to laugh at her, oh shit this would not be good. She was always a feisty one, wouldn’t take shit from no one, he was nervous to see what she was like now, with a weapon.

One of his men, Ivan, a big brute changed forward, oddly no woman was guarding him, why does he feel like this was thoroughly planned.  
Ivan’s sword left his side, a 3-foot golden slicing machine, he was ready to defend his rightful Captain. He lunged at her, she dodged, jumping off to the side nimbly, doing flips like this was some circus show. 

Was she smirking at the big dude? This was definitely not good.

She came at Ivan, with her own much shorter blade, all of his men were smirking, not knowing who exactly this was, he knew.

Metal clashed and she fought hard, the struggle and fear was now prominent on Ivan’s face, he was struggling to match her strikes. She brought her fist up, locking it with his jaw, sending him pummelling to the floor. She looked at him expectantly, but he rolled over, once again on his feet.

Done with her fun she drove her blade right into his thigh. He cried out in shock, Adrien frantically shuffled, attempting to escape his confinement. 

All the faces of his crew had paled, if Ivan got beat down by this petite girl, without even breaking a sweat, they were screwed.

She drew her sword from his leg, “DO YOU CONCEDE?” she screeched for all to hear.

“Yes” Ivan mumbled, blood pooling on the wooden floors.

“Mylene” the apparently ‘new’ Captain called.

An even smaller blond rushed over with cloth, to tie up the wound. 

“Anyone else have a problem here” she shouted.

His men were shaking their heads, murmuring to themselves. 

“I’m Sorry I didn’t quite here that” she snipped.

“No, Captain” a chorus of voices adamantly clarified. 

“Don’t worry, I went for a spot that will heal quick and won’t leave extensive damage, only a reminder” she turned away from commenting on Ivan’s loss.

“Rose, Juleka, help Mylene move him downstairs” she pointed at Ivan “to a med room. Chloe you go into my new quarters and find me a map of this bloody ship, I have some re-arranging to do. Alya and Alix watch this lot while I move this scum of an ex-Captain to his new room, the jail cells down below”. She was all snarky.

“You can’t do this, its my ship not yours” he yelled ferociously.

Was that desperation in his voice, he hardened his expression removing any emotion present.

“Oh, I'm sorry did you forget already?” she was smirking, this wasn’t gonna be good.

“What the hell are you on about, miss ‘Ladybug’” he accentuated her new name with quotation remarks made by his bound hands.

“What was it you once said to me, oh wait I remember this ship is our ship, its named after me after all” she winked, and his men stood in shock. 

Now it made sense why an enormous evil pirate ship had such a loving sweet name, ‘The Bugaboo’.

“Alright, when I get back, I want all the men in a line, where gonna get this shit hole organised”.

-Ladybug-

“What are you even doing here? You’re a long way from home, Marinette” each word he said with such spite and practice, she knew it was all for show, to shock the crew.

She attempted to wipe the smirk from her face, but it wasn’t possible.

“Oh, you know, I’ve just been trying to find my husband for the past four and a half years, the usual”.

She paused letting the news not even her crew knew, sink in.

“But what do you know, turns out he became some blood thirsty pirate, Captain Chat Noir. Really Adrien? You used the name from when we were kids, what did you expect? That I’d just let you leave me, without so much as a note”. She spat the words like they were a disease.

“What? Nothing to say dear husband, have I finally shocked you speechless?”.

She walked up close her face in his “What? Have nothing to say to your wife?”.

“Just that marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life”. He spat, spat in her face. 

She took a moments pause, stepping back she wiped the saliva off her cheek.

Roughly grabbing her yoyo, the chair started to skit across the deck.

“Everyone get to it, while I deal with this mutt”. She bellowed towards the stunned crowd. 

She dragged him to the back of the ship, where there was a small staircase leading down to nothing but darkness.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here my own personal dungeon to put you in” she remarked.

She began the decent still pulling the string, the chair was screeching, as if in protest.

“What, what, chairs don’t go downstairs easily”. Adrien franticly moved trying to escape the impending doom.

The chair unsteadily began to tilt, his face going face first down the staircase. 

“No” he pleaded.

“Thunk, Thunk, Crash” the chair went harshly down the thin stairwell. Marinette already at the bottom picked up the top rail of his chair, detaching his face from the rough flooring, a massive welt had already begun to form on his forehead, and a knuckle on his left hand looked to be broken.

“Oops, I forget chairs can’t walk downstairs, my mistake” she giggled bitterly at his frown. 

“Of course, you did” he grimly replied.

Removing the rope from around him and the chair, she stepped back gesturing to the cell.

“Don’t push me, I really wouldn’t mind breaking your jaw while I’m at it”.

Unable to ignore the pain currently overwhelming his body he scurried into the cage without so much as a word. 

“Hand over your weapons” her hand was in a grabbing motion. “Now”.

“And your boots”.

Her smile was wicked.

Hastily he removed the blade hidden in his coat, there would be no point fighting her, she clearly had skill. She knew him and that was her greatest advantage.

He wouldn’t be so petty and would make up for his loss later.

The boots went next, as well as the pocket watch in his pant pocket. She knew it was from his mother, so she surprisingly handled it with care, the other items came up the stairs with her. 

Not one word was whispered as she retreated, not by either of them.

Back on deck the bright light took some getting used to, she came back over to the crew still awaiting orders.

The men scurried into a line. She came up to them one at a time standing right in front of them, look them in the eye.

“What’s your name? What are your duties on this ship? And do you have any hidden skills I should be aware of?” she asked every single one of them.

“My name is Max Kante, I’m in charge of supplies and medical care if necessary, I’m also very good at numbers and puzzles”. A young man with overly large glasses spat out nervously. 

The next.

“My name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I mostly just keep things clean. I love to draw” he murmured the last part silently. 

“Repeat that last part” she was stern with her words making him close his eyes and shake in fear. 

“I love to draw” he repeated much loudly. A blush smeared on his cheeks for fear of judgement. 

“Thank you, I love to sew” she smiled at his declaration, moving onto the next, a very tall and tan looking pirate with a gold hoop earring in one ear.

“My name is Kim Le Chien, I’m in charge of over watch and keeping my eye on everything around here from my perch”. He looked like a kicked puppy, all pouty at his failure.  
“Tell me why I shouldn’t fire you for your inability to do your job?” she questioned.

“It was our day off?” he questioned shrugging his shoulders. 

“There are no days off as a pirate, is that clear now?” she firmly stood, hand on her hips.

“Yes Captain” he anxiously supplied. 

Moving onto the next she stood in front of a dark head of hair with aqua tips, odd look, she thought.

“My name is Luka Couffaine,” he paused looking over to Juleka who had returned moments ago. “I keep the sails clean and strong, working them so we go where we have to go”.  
She side stepped to the last of the men, he looked familiar, with a red bandanna around his buzz cut head.

“My name is Nino Lahiffe, the one you stabbed is Ivan Bruel, he mostly does the cooking for us, I am, was first mate and my job mostly consisted of weaponry and keeping the Captain out of trouble”. His eyes were averted from hers the entire time.

Nino wasn’t giving much away, he would be a tough nut to crack, clearly, he was close to the ex-Captain.

“Are you all happy with the jobs you obtain? or is their something else that interests you more. Be assured this isn’t a trick question, I’m making changes around here and if you would like a change of pace, I’m happy to oblige” she addressed them all.

They all nodded, all except for the bright red head, Nathaniel.

“What is it you would like to change about you job” they froze but then looked towards Nath. 

He found his feet interesting, “I’m sick of constantly cleaning, there is always a mess as everyone here is so careless knowing they don’t have to clean up what they break or leave lying around” his confession shocked them, including himself.

“Would it make you happier if you had assistance, or would you prefer an entirely new job?”. 

He looked up hopeful, “Uh, a new job would be preferable”. He bowed his head down again “Please”.

“Very well then” she affirmed “how do you feel about organisation, I would of course help, but if we find a system that everyone can easily follow, their will be a minimum to all the cleanings. Plus, with more people around we can spread the jobs a bit better”. 

“However, everyone will be in charge of cleaning up after themselves and basic chores around the ship will alternate between everyone”. She looked towards them all, receiving nods, some less enthusiastic than others, she turned around.

“Get back to work”. She yelled to the whole deck.

“Where to captain?” both Nino and Rose called out, he must also man the wheel.

“Rose, we will be headed to Marseille trading post” gasps rang out as she glared at Nino for thinking he was going to be steering this ship.

“Now go, I have work to do” she trekked over to her new quarters, Alya dutifully followed. 

Just as she opened the door, she turned to the group “if there is any trouble between anyone, you will be thrown overboard for the sharks”.

Slamming the door behind Alya, she sat in a large chair that had been moved from her ship, a bright pink one with blue cushioning. 

Sitting she huffed out a breath, raising her feet to rest on the messy table, Alya put the baton that was tossed aside, in her hands.

“What are you going to do with him now that you have him” her first mate questioned slyly.

She inspected the baton as she replied, “well he’s much to pretty to kill, I’ll give him over to the authorities when we dock, there are some hefty bounties for his head”.

-Adrien- 

“She could have at least had a drink with me” he remarked to himself in the shadows, leaning against the bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked.  
> In the next chapter we get to see Adrien think over what happened all those years ago which lead to him being stuck in this cell. Meanwhile, Marinette gets shit sorted so that her ship runs like a well oiled machine as she makes her journey back to France, back home.
> 
> Marseille is a place in France, near Monaco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT

One week.

He had spent one week, in the dark. One week is solitude without anyone other that the walls of his cage. 

All he had was a blanket on the floor and a bucket in the corner. He was disgusted, he used to be king of the very ship he was now a prisoner on.

There was remanence of the outside world, it made him all the more eager to get out.

Every once in a while, singing could be heard from the crew on the main deck, each time Adrien cringed in disbelief. 

And of course, each morning he woke to a tray of slop and jug of water, which was strategically placed just outside his cell, he would spend hours manoeuvring to reach it through the bars, sometimes spilling the water. 

Currently he felt delirious and half dead. 

Rolling over, he stared at the wall, he shivered for the millionth time the blanket he laid on was more like the itchy fabric from a sack of potatoes, providing no comfort. The rock of the ship lulled him into a soft sleep, a world away from the suffering he was enduring, the past he hadn’t yet forgotten. 

It was four and a half years ago, only 2 months after his engagement to Marinette. Paris was a flourish of life as spring was in full swing. Plus, it was his wedding day.  
He shook the nerves lingering in his palms, ruby cufflinks adorned his suit jacket. It matched her ring, connected them. 

They had both decided on a small, private service, her parents were the only witnesses in the small church at the edge of the city. 

They had planned a night at the ‘Duck in’, pun was intended as the inn down the road had its own ponds and was privy to many different species of feathery visitors.  
Right now, it was just him, the small room, the pastor, and Sabine awaiting her husband to join her. 

Low, distant music started up and the wooden doors at the end of the isle opened up, she appeared, and the rest of his world disappeared. Everything vanished except her, her eyes locked with his, and he forgot how to breathe. 

She was in a simple silk dress; it was a creamy colour with satin flowers trailing down to pool near the floor. Silver sparkles shined making her look like a shooting star. He was the luckiest guy in the world. 

Everything he had ever dreamed of was standing before him, love, warmth, a family, someone he could be himself around, his best friend. 

Too soon, her hand found a home in his outstretched palm and she was before him. The world blurred around his tears, he just couldn’t hold back how much he felt for this girl, she was his entire universe. 

Before he knew it, words were leaving his lips and then hers, their vows and promises of forever, the promise that no matter what they would always stand together as one.  
“Do you take this woman to be you wife, as long as you both shall live?” the pastor turned to him.

“I do” Adrien was over the moon as his wife slid the ring over his finger. 

“You may now kiss your bride”.

Adrien’s fingers found Marinette’s face, brushing away the happy tears that he thought would never stop falling, and he kissed her. Delicately their lips met like two flower petals drifting together in the wind. 

As soon as they pulled apart, he smiled so wide, picking her up and swinging her around.

“Adrien put me down” she giggled, god did he love his woman. 

He soon found himself surrounded by hugs and Tom and Sabine, their tears blubbering forth. They were saying goodbye to their daughter forever, they all knew the risk of staying in Paris, it just wouldn’t be possible.

After last goodbyes and stolen kisses, he was then escorting his wife to their new life, their tomorrow.

They walked hand in hand down the cobble stone road towards the inn where they could properly be together. 

*****

Later that night they both snuggled in the single bed, the moon light filtered through the open window, the breeze was cool against their sweaty skin.

Marinette lay on top of Adrien’s chest, both finally catching their breaths from their highs.

He wrapped his arms around her coming to rest on her lower back, he was soothingly rubbing his palms up and down her bare skin, making her relax even deeper into the embrace. 

“Wow, that was…” he started.

“I know, we are really good at this” she giggled. Her head lifted off his muscular pecs, looking him in the eyes she came down and took one of his nipples into her mouth. She bit it, the pain bordering on pleasure. 

“Ahhh” he breathed, “don’t get me all riled up, unless you want to go again” he spoke as his fingers tucked stray hairs behind her ear. 

She unlatched but quickly kissed the nipple that was now perked. 

“I have to tell you something” she whispered trailing kisses up his sternum, throat, the stubble of his chin, all the way up to his mouth. She pecked him on the lips, then leaned away, but he eagerly followed. 

“Where do you think your going Mrs Agreste” he smirked as her face went beet red at the new name. 

“Nowhere without you dear husband” she murmured, cheekily in the darkness of their room.

He sat up with her, running his hands up her back and down to squeeze her perky butt. He leaned forward their lips meeting frantically, she hummed into his lips, their kisses distracting her from the news plaguing her mind.

Her arms wrapped around his neck holding desperately onto his shoulder blades. Their kisses were endless, warm, and yet filled with passion and urgency. 

He wrapped himself entirely around her and began to role her over so he could be on top, yet due to the small bed they ended up rolling right off the mattress.

Thunking to the floor she laughed, “I think you misjudged that one” she spat out between laughs.

He didn’t care to be embarrassed, only concerned “you alright love?”.

“Yes dear, I’m fine, but I wouldn’t mind some kisses to make it feel better”. She smirked.

“Where does it hurt?” he smiled.

“Here” she pointed at her lips.

“Really?” he laughed. Kissing her lips with his.

“and right here” she pointed to her bottom. 

He laughed harder, “well let me help you with that” he picked her up at the hips and bent her over the bed so that her ass was sticking right out. 

He started with soft pecks, which led to nibbles and then harsh biting all over her red cheeks. As he roamed, she moaned louder and louder. 

His finger skimmed around her swollen lips, avoiding the place she wanted him most. His face made its way teasingly to her entrance, where his tongue raked all the way from her clit to her opening. 

His tongue entered her still sensitive heat, she was sweltering with an intense need for his cock. Juices leaking out all over his chin, his mouth managed to catch most of her essence, he wanted to taste her forever.

His tongue went inside her, milking her, she was writhing below him, screaming out his name as he moved faster and deeper. He moved away breathing deeply over her, seeing her shiver he grinned. 

He kissed her pussy, like he was making love to it, then started trailing kisses all the way up her back, his arms came under her gripping onto her boobs, his teeth biting into her shoulders. 

His cock excitedly plunged inside, finding a home within her tight core.

“Adrien” she screamed out. 

His cock pounded into her at the speed where sparks could fly. His pelvis smacked against her ass, creating a rhythm of music for all the tavern guests to hear. 

He filled her up until they both exploded, crying out, he bit into her shoulder leaving a large imprint of his pleasure. 

Catching their breaths, he could tell Marinette was starting to be squished, so rolled them both onto the bed breathing heavily, for the third time that night, they soaked up each other’s presence, never wanting to let go.

They both drifted off to sleep as one.

*****

Later Adrien awoke, Marinette was snuggled under his chin, she was completely dead to the world. 

A knock at the door startled him, he quickly shimmied out from his wife’s clutches and found his clothes which were scattered all over the room, his under wear was some how tangled in the blinds. 

He opened the door, startled to see his father in the frame. 

“Dad?”

“What are you doing here?” Adrien quickly shut the door, before a very naked Marinette would be revealed. 

“Please, you think me a fool? I know, I’ve known since the day you two met. Your overly obvious Adrien” his father smirked at his surprise.

“Okay, so… are you here to break us up? Cause I think you’re a little late” he replied sheepishly.

“No, no. I’m happy for you, she has spunk, despite her class. Anyway, I came here because you need to leave with me immediately, I have found your mother”. His father sternly stated. 

“What, How? Okay, let me just wake Mari and we’ll go” Adrien quickly mumbled.

“No” his father stated, emotionless.

“What? What do you mean no?” his arms flew out gesturing to the door.

“That’s my wife in there, I can’t just abandon her to go with you” he harshly whisper-yelled at his father. 

“To bad, it far to dangerous, she will only distract you we must leave right now, don’t even go back in there, your mother needs us right this second Adrien. Are you really going to leave her in the clutches of the princess and her family?”

Adrien stood there for a second, dilemma torn across his features.

He fingers pinching his nose as his eyebrows scrunched, “Okay, lets go” he spat out. Walking down the hall. 

He couldn’t bare to turn around, if he even thought for one second of the woman he was leaving behind, he wouldn’t be able to help his mum. Instead, he blocked it all out, leaving only a black heart in his wake.

*****

Marinette startled awake, completely bare, and alone in the cold room, she looked around, something was very wrong, she could feel it in her bones. 

Adrien was gone not a single trace of him was left in their room, only his smell in the sheets, his warmth was gone. She curled up resting her hand on her abdomen. 

“I’m sure daddy just went out for a sec” she mumbled to the little ray of sunshine buried with in her. 

She felt sick to her stomach at the lie, he was gone she knew it, she just didn’t know why.

-Present- 

Steps startled him; the creak of wood pierced his ears. He roller over facing the doorway.

She stood their looking ready for war. Was she wearing a pair of his old trousers? 

She was in tan boots that came up just under her knees, a white button up and her red leather Captains coat, with a black pirate’s hat sat atop her head. Her hands were posted on her hips. 

Centre in the doorway from the stairs, she looked his way. 

“Get up, its time”. She smirked evilly. 

He sat up, leaning against the wall behind him, “time for what exactly?” he asked cautiously.

“It’s time for your punishment, for you to feel the pain I felt when you abandoned me. Its time for me to rip your heart out.” She all but screamed, her pain clearly still bleeding out of old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked.  
> This is a peak into the horrible past that led them to be enemies.  
> NOTE: Adrien did not know that Marinette was pregnant when he left her.
> 
> Next chapter we see what's been going on, on 'The Bugaboo' while Adrien's been locked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little while to stop procrastinating and write this chapter, but I hope you love it.

-Marinette-

1 Week Earlier

Making her way back from the dungeon, Marinette inspects the progress everyone is making. There aren’t to many people on the deck now, but a few of her crew are standing around. 

Both Chloe and Nathaniel are near her quarters chatting to each other, she has to deal with them first, to get the ship organised, she needs a plan. 

Striding over the creaky boards, she makes a mental note to get that repaired. She doesn’t miss the unsettled look on Nino’s face, he looks out of place and uncomfortable, like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

She’s just glad Alya is keeping a close eye on that one. 

Once she gets to her doorway, she motions for Chloe and Nathaniel to enter, after they do, she turns toward Nino. 

“Hey, Nino, get your ass in here now” her thumb points him into her quarters, she doesn’t miss his shocked expression, but he makes a start to get to her.

“Kubdel, I want you in your nest” she shouts.

Nino strolls past her, she whips around and enters her cabin slamming the door behind her. The loud thud makes her look like there’s about to be trouble, but she loves that everyone thinks her fierce. 

She is, but not all the damn time.

With a huff she plonks herself on her big blood red chair. Motioning for Chloe and Nath to sit in the two chairs in front of her desk. Nino stays in the shadows, confused of his wanted presence.

Just before Chloe gets comfortable, she tosses a laminate scroll her way. It lands on the desk all curled up. 

“Alright let’s get to business” she begins to unroll the scroll and place bits and bobs from Adrien’s old desk to weigh it down, a gold looking star looks to be very expensive. 

Sitting back, she rests her hands together, interlaced. 

“Nino come forth please” she gestured for him to come to the side of the table, slowly as if it’s a trap he does so. 

“You two” she looks to both Nino and Nathaniel.

“Are going to help me, your opinions are important to the changes I make, please don’t hold make on your expertise”.

Nathaniel frowns, “expertise?” he mutters.

“Yes, you have cleaned this ship for how long? Let’s say a good few years, you know where things are and I’m guessing have ideas on a better functioning layout for everyday use” she then turns to Nino. “You were first mate, second in command, I know, that you know every hidden nook and cranny that could be of use, this change will be difficult for you Nino, stepping down from leading, I can already see your lost for what to do” all three of them look at her in shock.

“What, you don’t think I’ve been paying attention?” she scoffs.

Proceeding she looks to the map of her ship, ‘The Bugaboo’ is written in Adrien’s cursive handwriting, her fingers, longingly skim the title. 

From her pocket she pulls out a marker and begins scribbling all over the floor plans, thinking of possible changes that she wants.

“Hmm” she hums, content with her markings.

“What’s this?” Nino points and a squiggly line.

“That is the wall I would like to remove”. 

She continues to mark the page black; Nino’s eyes practically fall out onto the table at her response.

After a few minutes of silence, she stops poking her tongue out in concentration and picks up the page. 

“Alright I like what I have here. Before you comment I’m going to walk you through what I’m thinking. All criticisms or questions are to be reserved for after I have finished my explanation” she declares.

Pointing in many directions she begins. 

“I would like to create a medical room here. Knock out this wall to create an open living space for the crew, this will allow everyone to fit, instead of have so many separate rooms, it wastes space” she comments, but continues. “These three spaces will be converted into storage rooms, where supplies will be evenly distributed, I don’t like how currently everything is in one spot, what if there was a fire or some other ungodly incident, then your stuck with no resources in the middle of the ocean” she remarks to herself, disturbed at the current layout. “Honestly, this is survival one-o-one, this room will become larger when we remove this wall, to create a dinning hall with the kitchen through this new doorway created by this new wall. The bathroom can stay where it is, but I want to add two more, one on the main deck, and another here” as she finishes, she looks towards Nino. 

He is standing with his arms crossed nodding his head, but then his eyebrows pinch together, “and what of this, he points to two blank rooms”. 

“Well, this one is for the first mate, and this is my personal favourite…” she gets interrupted.

“Alya gets her own private room? And the rest of us all have to bunk together?” Nino is feral with his question.

“Yes, she is first mate, if you lose the attitude, maybe you can bunk with her, only if you ask nicely” she raises her eyebrows in suggestion. 

His face turns red, “huh, I would rather be skinned alive than ‘bunk’ with Alya” he knows full well what she was thinking, going off is exaggerated quotation marks. 

The Captain begins again, “I think you misunderstand how the communal living space is set up, but please feel free to interrupt me with your concerns”.

“Well, I feel many of the men here, will want a private, separate space from all the woman who will be fluffing up our pillows and spraying god awful perfumes everywhere” his arms fly all around.

Nathaniel pipes in, pausing Nino’s disgruntled rant, “what is the set up you speak of?” he asks meekly. 

“Well, everyone gets their own hammock, a small side table for personal gear, there are dressers along this back wall, for everyone, of which each person gets one draw, as well as rails on either side, for hanging clothes. Plus, there are enclosing curtains available for anyone who wishes to make a space private” Marinette looks towards Nino “personal pleasure is your own problem, I understand everyone has urges, but when your off the clock it is your own time to do what ever it is you like”.

Both boys turn red. 

Chloe laughs at their embarrassment, “tell em about your favourite room Cap”.

Marinette smiles excitedly, she composes herself and turns her head to the boys the motion asking if they want to know.

They look on curiously.

“It’s the ships treasure room”. Discussions begin and debates are had, but in the end a verdict is made, and they all agree on the modifications decided. 

She smiles and then dismisses them. After the door is shut on their way out, Marinette sits back and stairs at the blank wall.

Alya no latter comes in with a cloth bundled in her hand. She places it on the desk and turns to walk out. 

Just before she exits, she turns back, “I figure you needed those”, her head nods to the daggers held within the cloth casing.

“One-hundred and two” Marinette states to the room.

“Yep, 102, whatever that means” Alya questions but walk out the door seeing her Captain is in one of her moods. Where she shows no emotion and is a shell of the bubbly girl that Alya knows. 

What ever that number means its dark enough to bury Marinette’s soul deep down, where it can no longer be seen.

Alone.

That’s all she will ever be.

“One-hundred and two” she murmurs in the shadows as the darkness creeps in.

She has Captain duties to attend to, but takes a moment to be alone, to be nothing. 

To be the ghost she has become.

One-hundred and two, that’s how many days she was pregnant.

One-hundred and two, that’s how long her child lived for. 

Just over a month after Adrien left, and she lost her child, just like she lost her husband.

Her child left, for whatever reason, maybe it was to go and find their father. 

Marinette’s not entirely sure why she’s here, why she has spent so much time looking for the husband who left. She just feels pain, the destruction, of what she’ll never get to have. 

She will never get to hold her child, meet her child, see who her child would have become. 

Today is just one of those days where she remembers everything. 

…

She was strolling through the market, following their plan. She had made a few pit stops, choosing to stay longer in each town she past, hoping to distract herself from her loss.  
From Adrien leaving. 

She was in Lyon, on her way to Marseille, where they had planned to settle down. 

The hustle and bustle helped keep her busy, on her toes.

A bag with apples, carrots and potatoes, was in her left hand, she was just passing a clothing stall, the tavern she was staying at was in her sight.

A horrible cramp came crashing over her.

She paused, clenching her fists.

The pain didn’t pass so she took a deep breath and hurried her way to the inn. Just as she arrived, she felt sick to her stomach, she ran for the toilet vomiting her breakfast into the bowl.

Tears streaked down her face; the pain was growing worse to the point where those outside could hear her groans. 

Someone tapped lightly on the wooden door.

“Are you alright dear?” a woman’s voice asked, concern dripping from the words.

“Noo” Marinette droned.

The door opened and the women came rushing in, she was older, the years worn well on her face. A simple maids dress was tattered around her.

She crouched next to Marinette, rubbing her back.

“Its alright dear, deep breaths, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong” she calmly replied.

“It hurts, it hurts in here, something’s wrong” Marinette screeched, holding her abdomen. 

As Marinette turned towards the lady, the woman’s eyes filled with fear and pity, sadness.

“Oh, oh my, I’m so sorry dear, all you can do is wait it out” the woman stood.

“I’ll grab some wet cloths” she walked off.

Marinette stayed kneeling there, confused, until she looked down where the woman had.

Blood.

So much blood, was covering the lower half of her dress. 

How long had she walked and not noticed? 

More tears escaped; more pain amounted.

“My baby” Marinette cried.

…

A dagger flew, embedding into the wall, when had she started throwing them?

She quickly stood, wiping away the tear, she shook off the memory and ran out the room. 

Making her way to the medical bay, she didn’t find Ivan, so she worked her way to the kitchen.

Walking through the doorway, the delicious smells hit her, whatever Mylene was cooking, it smelt amazing.

She found Ivan over a pot adding spices, his knee resting on a stool. 

He turned towards the noise she made coming in.

“Oh, Hi, just wanted to check if dinner was being prepared” she guiltily spoke.

“I’m sorry about your leg” she gestured to his raised leg. 

“It’s all cool, I understand what you were doing, I’m just glad you didn’t go for one of the arms, I wouldn’t be able to cook otherwise” he smiled at her.

“Oh? Ok, so we’re cool then?” she asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry I don’t hold a grudge like some of the other fellas do”.

“Ok cool, I’m glad, but again I’m sorry about it, if you need anything just let me know, plus I’m sure Mylene will take good care of you”. 

Speak of the devil, Mylene walked in and Ivan blushed, Marinette turned her head noting his suddenly red face and dopey smile. 

“Hello Captain, the food should be ready and served in 10 minutes” Mylene spoke coming up to the pot where Ivan was situated. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you two to it, and will see you at the dinner meeting”.

Marinette left to grab the new ship plans and made her way to the very small dinning area. If she didn’t know any better all the crew used to eat separately in their rooms. 

*****

After everyone had eaten, Marinette stood in the centre of the crammed room.

“Okay, now I’d like to just have a small meeting before people go to bed. Firstly, Mylene, Ivan thank you for the lovely meal, it was splendid”. 

A chorus of agreement rang out.

“I expect everyone to take their bowls in and wash them as they head out”. She paused, but then carried on “next, Alix, Kim I need the two of you to decide which one will be on day shift and which of you will be on night shift”. She turned to them awaiting their response. 

Alix and Kim, who were sitting oddly close together, looked at each other. 

“I’m happy to” Kim said out loud.

“I’m pretty good at seeing in the dark, for some reason” he continued, Alix nodded and turned back to the Captain. 

“Thank you, Kim, I’m glad that’s settled”, she turned to Rose “can you please steer for the next few nights?” she sweetly asked. 

Rose nodded and gave a grim smile to Juleka, who was pouting.

“Just for the next few days, until Nino can take over” Marinette said to the room, everyone gaped. 

Nino sat up straighter, “what?” he said.

“If your okay with that, I would like you to do the job” she looked at him curiously. Allowing him to deny without any consequences. 

“Uhh, sure I don’t mind being on night shift, just why the few days? Still don’t trust me?” he snipped back.

“No, I am putting my faith in everyone of my crew members and all of you guys are a part of my crew, I would get you to start tonight but I need you help with the changes that are going to be made”. 

He nodded at her request. 

She explained the changed being made to the below rooms of the ship holding up the adjusted floor plans. 

“There is just one more thing I would like to say, those who sailed with me on the lucky charm already know this, but every day at 10am there will be a meeting for all to attend too. Those on nightly duties are exempt but must read the minutes on the notice board. I haven’t figured out where the best place is for that yet, so just ask tomorrow at dinner when I see you next”.

“How will we know when 10am is?” Luka piped in.

“Thank you, that brings me to the last thing I need to say today, anyone who doesn’t have a watch, please come to me before you leave, you will receive one, if anyone needs help using it, just ask any of the women” once again she turned to Kim and Rose.

“Those on nightshift for the next few nights will be sleeping in the Captain’s cabin, while the works go on, I will have two hammocks set up to the side and will have a curtain up, I will be as quiet as I can while I use the desk area. Thanks for your attention and I bid you all a goodnights rest”.

Once all was said she went straight to her new big and fluffy bed, she was dying to sleep on this cloud. 

*****

As the days went the bugaboo was running much smoother. Everyone was getting on and they were closer to the trading post, all the changes to the ship had been made.  
With one week out till their arrival, she knew it was time to get Adrien and begin his punishment. 

Just before the morning meeting she went and retrieved him, bringing him cuffed, to the main deck. 

Where she could once and for all hash it all out with him, maybe a little violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note, Marinette is taking all the belongings off the luck charm and putting them to use on her new ship. The lucky charm is following behind the bugaboo, I don't know how, but just know it is either by a rope or some ghost sailing it. The how doesn't really matter to the story, but just keep in mind it is travelling with them to Marseille.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien was roughly shoved to the floor in the centre of the deck, many of the crew were standing around bewildered. His hands were bound in front of him, his nose bleeding from the previous nosedive into the floor.

Marinette’s heavy footfalls could be heard from behind him. 

She was not happy.

Managing to get on his knees he unsteadily made an attempt to get up, but she kicked him back down before he could react.

Rolling on his side, he attempted to breathe through the pain in his ribs and lungs. Just as she was coming back at him, he rolled and kept rolling to get away from her long enough to get up.

All he had to do was get up. Protect himself. Fight back. 

With enough momentum he rocked onto the flats of his feet, barefoot, the deck was not pleasant on his bare soles.

Standing straight, Mari punched him square in the jaw, the force made his back hit the wall of her cabin. 

Coming over she trapped him with her body, “come on, hit me!” she screamed out.

She went to punch him again, but he moved so her hand went right into the wood. Shaking off her hand, the pain distracted her from his impending head butt. 

She steeped back in shock, reaching up to her moist nose, blood.

She smiled a toothy grin. Now they were talking.

She came back at him, he faltered unsure of her reaction to the blow.

She wrapped her hand around his throat, leading him to lift his chin in challenge.

“Ahhhh” Adrien groaned, falling forward.

“That was a cheap shot” he growled out.

She had kneed him right in the balls. She smugly walked around him in a circle.

Breathing through the pain, Adrien took the moment to plan out his next move, he quickly swept his legs under her, making her fall back with a deafening thud.

She moaned at the pain in her back. Opening her eyes to Adrien straddling her. He used his bound hands with force to pummel her stomach. 

She choked back a breath. Crying out.

Her legs came up kneeing him in the back, she managed to get a leg out from his so she could roll them over, everyone watching was dumbstruck, confused at what was going on, but not stupid enough to interfere. 

She punched him again, right in the throat. 

He rolled over again as she steeped back, coughing for air.

Marinette pulled him up by his collar and backed him once again against the wall. He kneed her in the crotch this time and lifted his hands to pull her hair.

She looked at him in disgust.

“Pirates play dirty” he reasoned, she smiled.

“Yes they do” their heads clashed again, in the movement she pulled out her blade and placed it on his neck. 

He froze, looking into her glassed over eyes. The crew froze in worry.

A moment. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound.

“Knock it off Mari. That’s enough” Alya shouted, coming over, yelling at Marinette. 

“I know you hurt, but are you really going to kill him?” Alya stood beside them.

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her, he was shocked, she wanted this, she wanted him to hurt her, punch her, her chin wobbled in despair. 

“One-hundred and two Alya” she cried.

“Yeah, I get it, but don’t do this to yourself” the first mate admonished. 

Mari stepped back, driving the blade though the wall right next to his head.

“Get back to work” she bellowed to those frozen on the deck, a tear fell from her right eye and ran staining her cheek.

She left him and walked right into her quarters, slamming the door shut.

Alya grabbed the rope binding his wrists and dragged him along back under the deck to his cell.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked as the cell locked.

“I don’t know” she shrugged.

“What is ‘one-hundred and two’?” it stumbled out before he could think.

“She’s never said, but what ever it is, its bad, enough to make her a cold killer” Alya answered, but then left.

Adrien paced the cell for hours, the light faded but his mind wouldn’t rest, all he could do was think over everything that had just unfolded.

In the dawn, someone shuffled down the stairs, he waited, looking to see who popped out of the shadows.

It was his wife, holding two glasses and a bottle of one of his favourite scotches.

“Want a drink?” she gestured with the spirits.

“It helps numb the pain” she mumbled out.

“A little early, don’t you think” he replied.

“Yeah, well, I don’t give a shit” she stated bluntly.

He huffed out a chuckle.

“Of course not”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she looked at him murderously.

“Nothing” he raised his hand in mock surrender.

“Can you just pour me a drink without getting your knickers in a not?” he grumbled.

Her grasp tightened on the glass, cracks forming, until it shattered all over the floor.

“That’s just great” Adrien huffed in complaint.

“Calm down” she snipped back at him, “I brought two glasses, remember”. 

She lifted the glass pouring it full of the honey amber liquid. Placing it in his outstretched hand, she sat back against the wall and took a massive burning gulp, straight from the neck of the bottle.

He also leaned back, sipping, stewing in the delicious taste and aroma. It was the best thing to enter his body in weeks.

“So, came here to grovel? Or ask for penance?” he studied her curiously.

“No, none of that” she paused, taking another gulp. “I guess I just wanted to talk, god knows we need some marital counselling”.

He smirked at her understatement.

“God, what happened to you” he questioned.

“I died”, she gulped yet again, “this is what happens when the love of your life betrays you and you lose everything that could mean anything in life” she pointed at herself.

“No, that’s not it”. He was the devil, being all smug, seeing right through her.

“Well, its most of it, or what I’m willing to tell you anyway”.

“You ruined my life, strung me along for years, tricked me into leaving my whole life behind, until I had nothing left, no where to go”. 

“I hate you”

“I hate what you did to me”

“I hate myself for ever being stupid enough to fall for it”

“To fall for you”.

She looked at him, his face oozed smugness.

“What can I say sweetheart? You fell under my spell, real good. I got what I needed from you and then I got the hell outa there”. He polished off the rest of his glass, she poured him another.

She looked away to stare at the wall, “good to know”. His face fell, scowling at his own lies.

“Yep, anything else you wanna know?”

She made her way up, to stand on wobbly feet.

“I’m good thanks”. 

And that was it.

She left him yet again down in this deep dark hole, to large to climb out of. 

She left him to reminisce, relive the horror of what he did.

The actions that made him unable to return back to her.

To be honest with her.

It was just easier if she hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant wait for you all to read what in store in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up, this was an important chapter in the story. I had pre-written it months ago, so i put off finishing it all. But hope you love it.

The days passed numbly for the both of them.

Constantly distracted, deep inside their own heads, never really in the real world.

“Captain?” a voice whispered.

“Captain?” Nino questioned.

“What’s up?” Marinette shook out of her own thoughts.

“Have you been listening at all? This is super important so we don’t get caught by the navy ships that will be patrolling Marseille” he begrudgingly announced.

“Right! So, what’s the verdict?” she looked at them pointedly.

“Uhhh?” Nino drowned on, others around the table had concern written all over their faces.

“We are waiting for you to tell us the plan? That’s why you called us all in”.

“Yes, I did do that” she got lost in her thoughts again.

“Wait” she annoyedly shouted.

“You’re telling me, while we have all been sitting here, in apparent silence, that none of you thought of any ideas on how to dock? What have you all been doing? Twiddling your thumbs?” she yelled, as she rose from her seat.

“It’s all very simple, ‘The Bugaboo’ will dock at this unknown island that’s overrun my fog, while a select few who are ‘innocent enough’ sail ‘The Lucky Charm’ to the port”. She huffed in satisfaction at her great plan.

“But isn’t it risky sailing the large ship?” Nathaniel spoke out.

“Yes, but it must dock there, it’s the whole reason we are travelling to Marseille” the captain exposed.

“Okay” Alya cautiously mumbled. “And may I ask why the ship needs to be there, what is the reason we are risking everything to go there for?” anger evident in her tone.

“No, you may not ask” Marinette shot her down.

Sitting down she smiled smugly. “Glad that all settled then, you all know the plan, we will dock tomorrow at this island” she pointed on the map. “You are all dismissed”, she stared as they reluctantly left, but all did so without comment.

*****

As colours filled the sky, the sun leaving, only to return again.

Marinette laid staring up at the ceiling, her body sinking into the mattress, it was so soft, but clearly not made of feathers, it was made of something much fancier.

The room darkened, for hours she stayed looking at the ceiling, just thinking of all the questions she had.

All that she wanted to say.

Eventually she tired of keeping silent, quickly she manoeuvred out of her cabin and made her way to where Adrien was.

Stepping through the darkness, he was turned looking at her, her footsteps weren’t what woke him, for he too couldn’t sleep whatsoever.

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

“I just” she paused.

“I just have to get some things off my chest. Okay?” she announced.

He looked at her expectantly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Don’t give me that look” annoyed, she glared.

“Oh! So now I can’t even look at you” he groused.

“Stop it! I didn’t come here to start a fight or kill you. No matter how satisfying that might be” she smirked at the thought.

“What do you want then?” Adrien complained.

“I…” she stuttered.

Closing her eyes and taking in a dip breath. She blurted out all that was on her mind.

"I miss your hugs, you gave the best hugs, I miss the feeling of being safe, protected when I was wrapped in your arms, I still feel the kisses you've left all over my body they will forever be burned into my skin. I miss the dream, the idea that we would spend forever together, that we would Mary, do the jobs we loved, have kids, grow old together."

A tear escaped her.

She sighed.

"That dream was even coming to life”

More tears fell

“When I was pregnant, I was going to tell you the morning after we married, but you were already gone" she said in a rush. Looking away from his eyes like they burnt a hole in her heart once again.

"Just imagine, it, they, he or she would have been something, someone right now, someone who talked and laughed and loved us unconditionally".

Tears streaked down both their cheeks, he turned away before she could see.

"But for whatever reason it didn't last, something must have been wrong, maybe they knew you left, and decided to leave me too, alone" ... " I'm sorry, I tried, I wanted to keep a part of you, but I wasn't aloud”

She studied the shake in his shoulders, “don’t you dare for one second blame yourself either, I know you Adrien, you may have changed over the last 5 years, but I know the boy I loved is somewhere inside of you. It just wasn’t meant to be, at least not then, maybe not ever”.

She pulled the keys from her belt and stepped towards the cell. Looking him dead in the eyes, she stalled and asked him the thing she had dreaded for years. "Can I just ask you one last thing?".

He looked up from his feet still shaky with sadness, he gave a slight nod, hardening his facial expression.

"Did you ever love me?"

He looked at her for what felt like an eternity, both still, frozen until he murmured.

"I did, once".

That was all she needed, closure about the love of her life, her soulmate. All those years wasted, but she still wouldn’t change anything. She moved to the oddly, very clean silver of his cage. Unlocking the cell he was kept in.

"I've decided to set you free... but I'm keeping the ship, we dock tomorrow, around midday, you and whichever crew chose to, can leave, forever" she spoke as if every word wasn't killing her.

He held her gaze, like he was waiting for the trick, but she didn't move, so he hastily moved towards the staircase.

A mumbled "goodbye" came his way, but he didn't stop, not until halfway free from his confines, halfway from his love, halfway up the staircase.

The sobs shocked his system, pausing, he could feel her pain as she cried for mercy. Turning around he walked quietly back to the little dungeon, seeing her hunched and retching for relief.

He wrapped her up in his arms, tightly pulling her back, seamlessly against his front. She softened in his hold, only for a second, before she heard his harsh words.

"I lied. I didn't love you" she pulled away; her heart being ripped from her body.

"I'll always love you. Unconditionally, and will forever be in love with you".

“You’re the love of my life” he looked at her pointedly, indicating his seriousness.

She turned in his arms, a giggle leaving her tear-stained face. Looking at him, she wiped away the tears that had begun to fall on his cheeks. Bringing her arms around his neck, she laughed and cried again, all from joy.

He nuzzled her neck, soft kisses pressed to all the skin between her shoulder and ear.

"I'm so sorry" he cried.

"Shhhh, it’s okay, I forgive you".

He sobbed, "I'm sorry I left, and have been so cruel to you, I did the unforgivable, and you deserve to know why".

As he opened his mouth, she pressed her lips forcefully against his, rightly shutting him up.

"You don't have to tell me, at least not now, we have better things to do".

She was grinning ear to ear, and he soon was too, when he caught her meaning.

He picked her up in one motion, carrying her like the bride she was all those years ago. She giggled as her hand placed on his chest, her other arm wrapped around his neck to steady herself.

“What are you doing?"

He smirked his drop-dead sexy smirk, simply declaring, "taking my lady to bed".

He began his walk to the captain's cabin, her cheeks dusting a rosy tint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, sexy times resume ;)
> 
> More drama unfolds, and more of the purpose of the voyage is revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Sexual Content
> 
> I had put off writing this as I didn't know how to start I suppose, but cant wait for the story to continue.

He back slammed into the door as soon as it had been slammed shut. She moaned at his roughness.

Their kisses created such a flame, they didn’t break apart for air. Before she could react, her shirt had been ripped apart, buttons scattering across the floor. He upper body now naked to his hungry eyes. 

A sharp sting made her cry out, Adrien had sunk his teeth deeply into the side of her neck, any deeper and he would taste blood. 

Her nails hastily ripped apart the back of his shirt and no sooner snaked down to his trousers. She quickly unbuttoned them. The heels of her feet pressed into his ass and shoving the fabric lower down his legs. His briefs had followed, allowing his hard, erect cock to slap her stomach. 

Adrien groaned at the contact with her skin. He placed her back onto her feet, kicking off his own pants as he pulled hers off. 

He grabbed behind her knees lifting her once again into his arms, where his body held her against the wall. His cock eagerly found her entrance, pouncing at the chance he drove right into her. 

They both cried out loudly at the friction they had both craved for so long.

Harsher than usual, his hips repeatedly smashed her into the wall, leaving her back side to bruise. 

He nails latched onto him due to his passionate and eager actions. Blood trailed down his back, but the pain of her nails only made him fuck her harder. They both came together will a loud cry.

Throwing her onto the bed, Adrien was already becoming hard again. He pinched her nipples and bit her all over, she pulled his hair roughly to he became unattached.   
An evil gleam shone in his eyes; he obviously didn’t like that he had been separated from her.

He rolled her over, lifting her ass into the air, where he quickly delivered 3 smacks, each one harder than the last. Before she could even cry out at the pleasure he was once again deep inside her. 

Pumping with reckless abandon, he found her sweet spot making her come again and again. 

Soon feeling the tingle in his spine his hand found her clit and rubbed vigorously. Orgasms washed over them both, leaving them to fall down to the bed in an exhausted, sweaty heap. 

She groaned as he shrunk with in her, warmth surrounding her, inside and out. 

The weight of Adrien crushing her soon became too much.

“Adrien” she whispered.

He groaned back in reply.

“I can’t breathe” she giggled back.

He quickly lifted off her, “are you okay” his hands framing her face, his was covered with worry. 

She leaned forward to kiss him, long and hard.

“I will be as soon as I'm under the covers” she cheekily replied. 

Fast as lightning he tossed back the covers on the bed, manoeuvring them both to tangle together.

“We have a lot to talk about” Adrien murmured into the darkness.

His fingers skimming along Marinette’s arm. He leaned forward kissing the harsh teeth marks residing on her shoulder. 

“I know” she smiled smugly, letting her face fall to his chest, she laid small kisses onto all the purpling marks. 

“Do you want to talk now?” he questioned, his hand roaming up and down her bare back, coming up to her massage her head. She moaned in appreciation, relaxing into the sensation. 

“Sure” she whispered sleepily. 

“Okay. Well, I’m assuming after what just happened that we’re back together” he said.

“That would be correct” she reaffirmed.

“But are we going on as a married couple, or are we taking it slow? Starting over?” he asked.

“Adrien, yes, even though we haven’t spent much time together as a married couple, we’ve been apart for five years, there is no way I’m going to waste time by going slow” she paused, sighing, “however, we need to be completely honest and open with one another if this is going to work. We are partners, okay? No more bullshit”. 

He nodded, “I agree” he stated, his arm curling around her shoulder, pressing her closer to him. 

“I love you, I’m so sorry I left” he started. She shimmied, leaning up she kissed his lips. 

“I know we have a lot to explain to one another, but we don’t have to do it all in one night” she took in a deep breath. “I think we should start not on what’s happened in the past, but our plan for the future, what we’re going to do, run the ship, avoid you getting hanged” the worry was heavy in her voice.

“I know love. I'm thinking we run this ship together as co-Captains, as a team. We’ll minimise criminal activity, slowly work our way off the ship, unless you wanted to raise a family on a pirate’s ship?” he looked at her inquisitively. 

She sputtered. “What? Raise a family? We literally just got back together, is that seriously all that you think about?” she looked on at him in exasperation. 

“Well, we’re married, we always talked about having kids, ‘enough to run a ship’” he smirked at her devilishly, repeating what she said when they were just kids. 

“Yeah, well that was before I knew where the kid comes out, I'm gonna be all fat and stretchy, I have a max number of three, in a couple years once we have settled down a bit, we can talk more about it then. When there are no princesses chasing after their father?” she smiled at the face he made. It was pure frustration and disgruntlement. 

“We’ll see” he ground out.

“Okay, but I agree on running the ship together, we can announce it together at the morning meeting”. 

She laid back down resting her head on a pillow.

“I have a lot to catch you up on, I run the ship much better now. It’s no longer the crazy mess you used to run”.

“Why am I not surprised” he huffed.

“Also, you should probably know that the ship has undergone some reconstruction, while you were down in your hovel” she laughed at his horrified expression.

“What! What did you do to my ship!!” he yelled.

“Firstly, it’s our ship, secondly you can see the plans on the desk if you wish”. She giggled as he nakedly rushed for the desk, his butt cheeks clenching in anger. Shuffling papers around he found the one with the new floor plan. 

“Marinette” he groaned out in frustration. “You knocked walls down?” he angrily spoke. 

“Yes, and you will love it when you see how much better this lay out is with the amount of people who live on this ship” she snapped back.

“Fine” he whined, walking back to bed. Hastily getting under the covers and cuddling close to her.

“That’s what I thought” she happily buried her fingers in his hair. He purred as she scratched. 

“Sleep my love, we’ll deal with everything else later” she whispered into his ear, leaving soft kisses all over his face.

*****

“How long do you think it will be until they come running in here?” she asked.

He smirked at her, “long enough to make you scream one more time”.

His head started trailing lower on her body, biting and kissing marks from the night before.

A loud bang came from the door. Adrien whined in disappointment, meanwhile Marinette laughed at his frustration. 

“Captain!” a voice yelled. “He’s gone, the prisoner escaped”.

Whoever was on the other side of that door they sounded scared. Scared at how she might react.


	9. Chapter 9

“You better get back up here, unless you want everyone to see me naked?” Marinette was giggling at his indecision.

Frustration and discontent found its way onto his face.

Quickly he jumped up on top of Marinette with a big huff.

“Was that really necessary?” she asked. He gave her a satisfied smirk, rolling off her he smiled.

“You know it was, can't have anyone revelling in my most prized possession”.

The side of his face came to rest on her right breast, while his arm curled around her bringing the sheet held in his palm up to cover her other breast. He gave a soft squeeze; she took in a deep flustered breath.

Turning his head, he gave her nipple a quick kiss, and then turned towards the doorway just as it was opening.

“WHAT!” Marinette bellowed out.

Alya, Nino, Chloe and Nathaniel all entered the room with worrisome expressions.

Nathaniel continued to study his feet as he stepped forward. “We are sorry to disturb you Captain, but Adr- … Chat Noir has gone missing and is no longer in his cell” the young man stuttered out.

“I’m aware” Marinette replied cheekily. The four other pirates turned their attention to the bed, no longer were their eyes wondering around every other inch of the room.  
The mere shock and horror was evident on all their faces.

Though the bed sheets were covering them, the clothes strewn all over the floor, clued the newcomers in. Nathaniel turned bright tomato red, meanwhile Chloe smirked and Alya and Nino had slight blushes.

“What can we do for you today?” Adrien questioned, his face nuzzling Marinette’s chest. Hands found their way into his thick blonde locks, gently scratching at his scalp.

His pleasured grumbles made Marinette laugh out. The others in the room shuffled in discomfort.

“What is it you all want?” she demanded, “as you can all well see Adrien is right here, he’s not escaped, but been freed”.

The silence was deafening.

“Well, it’s about time” Chloe shouted, her hands flying wide, “I swear all this drama between you two is utterly ridiculous”.

Nathaniel’s flush was not disappearing, “sorry for disturbing you, I’ll see you outside” he literally ran from the room as fast as he could.

“Aww, poor Nate” Marinette cooed.

“He’ll be fine love” Adrien began moving his face to kiss her lips, they met briefly before there were two very loud gasps.

“Ah, Mari…” Nino mumbled.

“Your tit’s hanging out” Alya finished for him.

Adrien turned giving his first mate a death glare, “then don’t look” he shouted.

“It just popped out” Nino defended himself.

“Close your damn eyes then, it’s not that difficult. Honestly, I just got back together with my wife and other men are already trying to take a peek” Adrien grumbled, angry and exasperated.

“Calm down love” Marinette’s fingers made their way into his hair once more. “It’s not his fault you moved, thus baring me to the world”.

“Guys is there anything else you need, or can you leave us alone for a little while longer” Marinette grouched at them.

“What the fuck is going on. How the hell did this happen. I swear Mari, start talking” Alya barked.

“What’s going on is that four annoying pirates just interrupted their Captains making love” Adrien grunted at her response.

“Right, we fuck, hard. On special occasions we make love. Anything else?” she bellowed out.

“I demand and explanation” her best friend sassed.

“And you’ll get one, at the morning meeting, when we aren’t naked” sighing the captain focused her attention back on her husband.

She whispered into his ear “I can feel your cock and all I want to do is wrap my lips around it, both of my lips”.

She was a cheeky one.

He released a loud growl “You heard her, now get out. NOW!” he roared.

The three scurried towards the door, slamming it on the way out, while he went back to giving her the orgasm that had been interrupted earlier.

*****

5 minutes to the meeting, the happy couple left their cabin hand in hand.

Walking up to the gathered pirates, there was an obvious hush, that fell over the crowd. 

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a glance, their eyes met, reaffirming their agreement on the new changes being implemented.

“Good Morning everyone” the bluenette started with the warmest smile that the whole crew had ever seen.

Some of the girls infectiously smiled too, enthralled by the Captains cheer and brightness.

Murmurs rang out among the crowd of hellos and good mornings.

“So, here’s what's going on, we’re all one big happy family now. Glad to see everyone understands. Bye now” Adrien quipped, then moved to wrap his arm around Mari and move her back to their cabin.

Marinette shuffled back, “Adrien stop” she whined finding it difficult to say no. “Are there any objections to the two crews merging, with us as co-Captains” she gestured to herself and the tall muscular man beside her. 

“Of-course they don’t lovebug, what we say goes, now come on, I want some more alone time” his hand motioned towards the large door to their quarters.   
“Uh ah, that’s not how this works, we are all a team and I take everyone’s thoughts and perspectives into account. Plus, you had plenty of me last night, I think you can wait 10 minutes” she smirked at him in question. He smirked back his body immersing against her back, his biceps wrapped around her midriff, while he slowly began to pepper kisses to her still sensitive neck. 

Her head tilted back at his distractions. A moment. She finally shook out of it, “No love, you can wait, this is important”.

She turned her attention back to the crew.

“Thoughts anyone, please” Adrien huffed behind her, still attached, but didn’t comment.

Rose piped up, “I think this is so exciting” she clapped a slight squeal left her.

“Good for you guys” Ivan cheered, “everyone deserves to find love” the bear of a man looked towards Mylene.

“What? When did that happen” Adrien asked.

“Later love” Marinette whispered.

“Will this change anything?” Luka questioned.

“Uh…” Marinette quickly looked back to Adrien.

“For now, how the ships been run for that past few weeks will remain, until Adrien and I can sit down and talk through our different styles and modes of leading you all. I don’t doubt we both have different ideas. That has yet to be discussed, but we will introduce it subtly, and talk it all with you too” she spoke clearly.

“I don’t like this” Nino answered pointing to the merged couple.

Adrien stood straighter, fists clenching, he snarled.

“And what might be the problem with Marinette?” he growled and his friend.

“Oh, I just think Mari’s to good for you” the pirate cheekily replied. “been to long underground captain, can’t take a joke anymore?” Nino teased.

“You’re lucky I'm currently occupied, otherwise I'd come over there and punch you overboard” the blonde nuzzled into the nape of his lady’s neck.

“Right because attaching yourself to me like a leech is such a pressing matter” Marinette remarked, arms raising in a huff.

Adrien pouted.

“My god you guys are sickening” Alya groaned.

“Thank you” Chloe praised. “I’ve been dealing with this ‘in love’ shit for over 12 years”.

Alix snickered in disgust.

“Just you wait” Chloe droned on “these two will be fucking non-stop, I wouldn’t be surprised if any of us got pregnant with just how strong both their libidos are”.

“What’s so wrong with showing how much I love my lady?” Adrien sulked.

“We can fuck however much we like” Marinette claimed. “maybe well go do it right now”.

“Yeah!” Adrien agreed, happily. Pulling Marinette back once again.

“We aren’t going to, but just know we could” she pointed out, Adrien again pouted.

“Status report Nino” she grumbled.

“We are about one hour out from the landing site, around three hours from docking Marseille” he stated.

Adrien paled, drawing back from Mari.

“What? Why on earth are we going to Marseille?” he questioned.

“I have something very important I need to pick up there, you will be staying here. I don’t want to hear it, I know its dangerous, but I'll be fine and be back in your arms in a few hours. You’ll stay here and Max will give you a tour of the place, tell you what I did and why” she declared.

“What! No way. I’m not staying here, and you sure as hell aren’t going to Marseille by yourself” he exclaimed. 

“Do I have to lock you up again” her arms glided up around his stiff neck, “look I know it’s dangerous, but I'm taking a select group, I’ve been on far more guarded mainlands before, I know what I'm doing. Please trust me chaton, I would never do something I thought I couldn’t handle, something that would take me away from you again” she softly acknowledged.

Nino bellowed, the captains turning his way. 

“Chaton!” the usually brooding pirate slapped his knee, doubling over with laughter.

Turning away from the spectacle, they held stares, “Fine” Adrien barked.

“But it doesn’t mean I have to like it” he complained.

“I know” she gave him a small kiss and his anger melted away, he frowned trying to keep the displeasure on his face but failed miserably.

Leaning down he took pleasure in all the kisses she offered. “God, I hate it how easily you worm your way out of my bad books” he protested.

She gave him one last lingering kiss. “I know, but look on the bright side, we have another hour all to ourselves” she signalled.

Quick as a cat Adrien hauled his bug over his shoulder.

“And I plan to spend every minute of it alone!” he shouted.

All the crew snickered at his obvious ‘keep out’ memo.


End file.
